sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Imperial Interrogation
Clad in his olive-gray naval uniform, Commander Danik Kreldin entered the cell bay followed by two white-armored stormtroopers. The cell bay door slid close instantly as they stepped through. Danik looked over the female, grinning as he extended his arms to the sides. "See what happens when you have an attitude? Hopefully this will teach you to be a bit more respectful, darling," Danik said, taking his cover off. "But I doubt it got through your thick skull. I hope we won't have to use alternate methods, hmm?" The woman laying on the bunk remained silent for several moments, unmoving other than for the slow opening of her eyelids. A single blue eye peered up at Danik for a few more silent seconds before a long groan escaped and she slowly pushed herself up on one elbow. Rubbing her left arm and legs with her right hand, while the left clasped the collar of her shirt shut, she finally managed to sit herself up and shake her head. "Very good then," Danik responded as he opened up his holster, pulling his Kylan-3 out. He brought it up to his face, examining the power supply and turning the safety off. He then began to spin it around his index finger as he walked slowly towards Seneca. Finally Danik stopped spinning the pistol and leveled it out at Seneca's face, the barrel resting at her forehead. "I'd hate to ruin such a pretty face, so you better cooperate with us. Now, tell me! Who sent you? Where is the rebel cell on this planet?! I know you were delivering those weapons to the rebels here, so don't even think about lying!" The stormtroopers behind Danik readied their blasters, stepping up behind Danik in case the female tried anything funny. Just in the middle of studying the tips of her oversized boots and loathing herself for the discomfort she was feeling - Bonadan's lower districts would get far colder than this cell - and the Ettian it made of her, Seneca didn't pay any attention to Danik until the lower part of his blaster entered her field of view. Startled she irked back slightly and looked back up to the Imperial, a mixture of disbelief and sheer horror in her eyes. "W-what?" Foyle blinked into the weapon. "I don't know what you're talking about. No one -sent- me here!" Returning to the cell, the Commander encouters the situation that is being played out in front of him. Nodding to Danik, he says, "Ah, Commander, good to see you've arrived. Please, continue, but would you mind bringing me up to speed? I'm afraid I had to step out before I could get anything out of her, a small emergency on the Conqueror demanded my attention." "I said don't lie to me!" Danik exclaimed, his pistol's barrel pushing into her forehead. "I doubt a mere Swoop manager needs that much firepower and equipment! We know it's going to the resistance cells on the planet, you can not fool the Galactic Empire, lady!" It was then that Kreldin took his pistol back and, spinning it, returned it to his holster. It was then that the two stormtroopers reached forward, one of them grabbing Seneca's arms and trying to equip stun cuffs while the other reached into his utility pouch, pulling out tape. With the tape the trooper moved in closer to Seneca, his hand moving in towards his face to pull her eyelids up and trying tape her eyelids open. Danik meanwhile watched the troopers do their job, and then turned his head to Lanil. "Very well, Lanil. But I got it under control here..she thinks she's tough, and she refuses to comply with us. But I know how to deal with her type." Being pulled to her feet by the two stormtroopers, Seneca barely found time to utter an indignant yelp before the white-armored soldiers put her between them. Struggling against them, Sene's eyes darted around the room in search for help or some sign that this was going to end, and finding none. "You're making a MISTAKE!" Foyle screamed after bracing herself against the floor, and bolted forward into the stormtrooper with the adhesive tape. The trooper stumbled back in the wall, his armor probably even having protected him from the slightest bit of pain. Seneca, however, was not so fortunate. She had just enough time to turn around and see the second trooper coming at her, knocking her down. By the time the black spots moved out of her vision, Seneca already found the cuffs on her and second trooper looming over her with the tape. "I swear," Foyle muttered anxiously, ignoring the pounding in the back of her skull, "You're making a mistake..." Lanil raises an eyebrow at this, and picks up the lady by the back of her collar, "A mistake, eh? Well then, what do /you say happened?" Danik grinned as he watched Seneca fight the stormtroopers, but there was absoloutely no hope for her. At least she had spirit. But he was going to crush that spirit. Danik's right boot found itself on Seneca's face as she was on the floor, and Danik looked down at her. "Pitiful...I told you to cooperate. Now you've made us angry," Danik said, and lifted his boot off her face. Danik then motioned for the troopers to finish their job. THe one who applied the stun cuffs lifted Seneca off from the floor, and the other one, who was a bit shaken up, applied the tape to her eyelids. Danik then snapped his fingers, and the troopers quickly left the room. Danik too left, ushering for Lanil to leave as well. When everyone was gone, the cell was completely desolate. Then the lights went out. Complete darkness. Then panels on all the walls, including the floor and ceiling, opened up. Screen, projecting nothing but whiteness right now. Then images were shown on the projectors, never the same on each. Awful, terrible images. Images of the Imperial War Machine at its best. Genocide, destruction, slaughter; images that no one should see, too horrible to describe. Bodies, millions of them; charred, decomposing, just about anything you can imagine and can not imagine, but mostly the latter. But there was more. Much, much more. Then as the images were playing on the screens the most deafening sound came to life in Cell 1139. It was just a screech, but set to such a high level, and it would continue throughout the entire episode. An episode that would last exactly two hours. Danik merely watched from a projector in the detention bay, drinking some water. Lanil stares at the spectacle before him, mainly caught up in watching the film, the protective glass keeping the ear-shattering screech from his ears. His hand on his chin, he then turns slowly to Danik, "So, Commander, do you think she'll talk like the rest, or mearly go insane. She does seem a bit more...resilient...than most prisoners." For the first fifteen or twenty minutes Seneca showed very little response to the treatment. The girl just lay on the floor, fatalistically staring directly up the images on the ceiling above her, not moving anything beyond the occassional tug on her restraints as she instinctively tried to cover her eyes and the tremoring of her eyelids as they desperately tried to make the pain go away. What tears could be seen around the blue eyes were easier to ascribed to a normal physical defense to wash collecting dust and other filth from her eyes, than to an emotional reaction. For the first twenty minutes. From Seneca's perspective she'd seen this movie before. True, her superiors and instructors' sessions had never been very long, like this one was bound to be, but it was all more of the same nonetheless. Attempting to prove it to herself Seneca focused intently on seeing each separate image... But somewhere along the way scenes got familiar. The smaller massacres and put-down, almost identical to the ones she'd witnessed on Bonadan, from both sides. Flashing by time after time. By the time the images faded away Seneca lay shivering on her side, bleeding from a several small bitemarks in her lip, and quietly sobbing to herself. The sound of death soon accompanied the images. Crying, screaming, shouting - explosions, gun fire. It was barely audible amongst the sound of the screeching, but still detectable, at least on a subconcious level. The images progessively became worse and worse, as did the sound. Danik didn't even watch. "I don't know, Lanil...I don't know. I don't need her to talk anyway. She has nothing of value to us..." Once two hours was reached, the images, screeching and the sound of death stopped. Then silence and darkness soon came, at least for five seconds. Then, on all six image projectors, a planet was seen. Bonadan. Surrounding the planet was debris, floating bodies, destruction. The Imperial Navy was all that remained, and one more thing: the sphere that was the Death Star. Nothing seemed to happen for a bit, but then green light was seen forming at the Death Star. Then, a laser struck out from the Death Star's superlaser, connected with Bonadan, and turned the planet into nothing. On the speakers the voices of millions screamed out in pain, and then silence. On the monitor the figure of Seneca suddenly began squirming and straining against the restraints that limited her movements. When the Deathstar appeared over the image of Bonadan, Seneca - already having been too long in the cell to realize none of it was real - began trashing about even harder, screaming and cursing at the image unfolding all around, repeating she hadn't done anything, until finally the planet was destroyed. Seneca's every muscle strained against the cuffs one more time, her last scream dieing away as they slackened she slipped away into a panic attack, and unconsciousness. As the image fades and Seneca drifts into unconsciousness, Lanil turns to Danik, "She can be of no further use to us. Do with her what you will. Her ship is to be held pending further orders." The lights returned, and the cell door opened. Danik Kreldin entered, followed by the two same stormtroopers. Seneca was on the floor, unconcious; now he just had to wake her up. The cell door closed shut, and in Danik's hand was the control for her stun cuffs. Two hours was a long time, and Danik was ready to get rid of her. One of the stormtroopers lifted her up, standing her on her feet as Danik glanced at her. "Wake up, Seneca..." Danik said as the other trooper placed a bucket of water on the floor. The trooper holding her thrusted her downward, putting her face into the bucket of cold water to wake her up. Seneca was, to put it mildly, not happy to be waking up. Her first gasp for breath sucked a mouthfull of water into her windpipe, causing her to gag, writhe and kick at the person holding her, trying to pull her head out of whatever small space it'd been forced in. The stormtrooper's grip was too tight, however, and his armored hand blocked the only obvious way out. Already starting to feel woozy Seneca did the only thing she could think of and threw her head, accompanied by what of her weight she could still control, to the left. Gasping for air Seneca watched the bucket of water tilt over and spill towards a pair of olive-gray pants. As the water ran along the floor, hitting against and moving around Danik's boots. Fortunately for him Imperial boots were water-proof; at least, to a certain extent. Definitely wasn't enough water in the bucket to get through the material. "Welcome back, Seneca...hope you enjoyed our little show. But now it's time to part, darling. Haha, unfortunately for you there's no where to go. Selene is completely sealed off; you can get in, but not out," Danik said, smiling. "You just picked the wrong day to pay us a visit. But now, on to other matters...you're being fined for 5,000 Standard Galactic Credits, a criminal report will be filed to the Corporate Sector, and the fate of your vessel shall be decided later. In the mean time, I hope you can survive on Selene." The stormtrooper lifted her up and pulled the tape off her eyelids very fast. Then they shuffled her out of the cell, and into the detention block where she would be proceessed, fined, and then let out into the dangerous world of Selene. Seneca hissed as the tape is pulled off her eyes and, oddly enough supported by the stormtrooper, spends several seconds blinking her sight back into focus at the ground. After these few moments she glared up at Danik, shook her head at the soldier and finally managed in her - under the circumstances - haughtiest tone, "This is no way to treat an Auditor." Danik laughed. "An Auditor, oh? How interesting. If you think that's your ace you're deadfully wrong, Seneca." Danik continued to laugh. "You made my day, Seneca," Danik said, following the troopers out of the cell. "Alright, as I said, you're being fined 5,000 credits, Seneca; do you have it in your bank account or do we have to have your boss wire it to you, hmm?" Seneca cast a disdainful look on Danik. "If I were you I would contemplate the seriousness of the situation. If you search my swoop-bike you'll find an OoAG shield in the fuel tank. In the meanwhile you've no charges against me, yet you tortured an Auditor, and seized property of the Office of the Auditor General." Leaning in to put her face closer to Danik's - while held back by the stormtroopers - Foyle snorted. "I don't think I need to remind you that that is a very stupid thing to do for an empire as dependant on the wealth of others as the one you serve, and I am confident that if you do not understand that, your superiors will make you understand that." Trying to pull her arm out of the grasp of the stormtrooper, she adds. "Now, eventually they're going to come looking for me. So I suggest you drop this fine thing, get me back to my ship and I'll consider mentioning the fact that you didn't know who you were dealing with in my report to the Auditor General." With a final tug she managed to pull her arm out of the grasp of the more confused one of the two stormtroopers, and smiled. "Oh, and for your information. I was here in my function as manager of Team CSA. But whether you believe that or not makes very little difference at this point, doesn't it, commander? Danik's hand moved into his holster, pulling out the pistol once again, aiming it at Seneca's face. "Like I said, I'd hate to ruin your pretty face, Seneca. Now, you seem to think that you have some bit of power here because you're an Auditor. But you fail to realize you don't. You're an insignificant slime, and you're lucky I don't have you killed for such insolence; this is SELENE, you're in an Imperial military base. You have no authority here, neither does your precious OOAG. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I have it shut!" Danik said, moving in closer to Seneca. "You don't suggest ANYTHING to me. And I know damn well you are a manager of the Swoop Team. But you better pay that fine or you'll never see the light of day again," Danik said, his tone highly seriously.